CEGUERA
by Recortavidas
Summary: Estaba frente a sus ojos, pero ella no quería verlo. Drabble.


**CEGUERA**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen: **Estaba frente a sus ojos, pero ella no quería verlo. Drabble.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Género:** AU, Hurt/Confort y Romance.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash y obsesión.

**Spoiler:** No

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** Rápido. Esta historia forma parte de **VK CHRONICLES**. Sin otro comentario más -¡Es mi primer Drabble!- ojalá les guste.

* * *

En el rincón más recóndito de su mente, tras un velo invisible que cubría sus ojos y protegía su corazón, Yuuki lo _intuía_, lo _presentía_. Pero se había negado rotundamente, consciente o inconscientemente, a meditar sobre sus sospechar, a creer en los fantasmas tormentosos que amenazaban su ilusión perfecta.

Se conocieron, según palabras de Zero, en el colegio. Su hermano siempre dedicaba quejas y palabras ofensivas hacia Kuran Kaname, su "compañero de clases", "amigo a la fuerza" "obviamente enemigo". Yuuki no creyó que aquella amistad-que-no-era-amistad fuese a durar, pero su padre siempre soltaba risitas divertidas cuando escuchaba a su hijo mayor referirse a Kaname, como si conociese un gran secreto que ella no podía imaginar, y le provocaba un leve sonrojo al muchacho que gracias a su pálida piel, era aún más notorio.

Estaba frente a sus ojos, pero ella no quería verlo.

Tuvo que transcurrir un corto período de tiempo para que pudiese conocer _al fin_ a Kuran Kaname. Llegó a la casa una tarde de tormenta, junto a su hermano, completamente empapado, de la cabeza a los pies. El cabello marrón, largo y sedoso, le chorreaba y el uniforme se le ceñía al cuerpo de la misma forma que a Zero. Pero el corazón de Yuuki no se agitó de manera descontrolada cuando observó a su hermano. Su vena romántica se encendió por primera vez y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con ambas orbes borgoñas supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Kuran Kaname.

Desde aquel día lluvioso, Kaname recibió un permiso tácito por parte de su hermano –y otro, bastante más ruidoso, cortesía de su padre- para visitar con mayor regularidad la casa de la pequeña familia de tres. Yuuki, ansiosa, aguardaba expectante la llegada del joven, quien acudía a la vivienda los fines de semana, para acompañarlos a almorzar o cenar, e incluso en algunas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Zero.

Yuuki era una joven extrovertida, bulliciosa y torpe, pero cuando Kaname le hablaba, regalando ésas sonrisas amables y revolviendo el cabello en actitud cariñosa, su personalidad era sustituida por una más tímida, callada y aún más torpe. Tartamudeaba y balbuceaba medias palabras cuando Kaname intentaba mantener una conversación con ella y a sus espaldas, tanto su padre como su hermano le dedicaban sonrisas socarronas, burlándose de -lo que Zero denomina sarcástico- su "amplia facilidad de palabra". Ella hacía oídos sordos a sus burlas, dichosa al suponer que el trato de Kaname significaba que él no le era indiferente.

Sin embargo, una parte de su mente le susurraba, insistente, que sus ademanes cariñosos no estaban abstractos a su persona como ella creía, mostrándole que existían otras personas con quien Kaname se mostraba _diferente_, más abierto. Sus encuentros con Zero, por ejemplo, conseguían que pequeñas sonrisas y risitas suaves –en pocas oportunidades carcajadas- se escaparan de su control cada vez que el muchacho lo sorprendía con alguna noticia intrigante o un mal chiste.

La imagen seria y taciturna que perseguía a Kaname desaparecía cuando sus ojos se clavaban en su amigo-enemigo, siendo reemplazadas por un brillo pálido, alegre, casi imperceptible en ellos. Y el huraño Zero, amargado hasta lo imposible, curveaba sus labios en sonrisas, no burlonas ni sarcásticas, cuando su compañero le hablaba, le sonreía, se le acercaba. Mordiéndose las uñas, intentaba ocultar su diversión, su felicidad, pero su padre, Yuuki y Kaname las veían, y únicamente dos de ellos entendían el por qué.

Estaba frente a sus ojos, pero ella no quería verlo.

Yuuki era incapaz de aceptar que las miradas entre ellos eran algo más que amistad, que las caricias no existían y los besos eran producto de su imaginación. Pero una sonrisa cálida y una caricia suave, de parte de su hermano y su amigo, apartaban cualquier pensamiento oscuro que enturbiara el paraíso en el cual creía que estaba viviendo, cuando imaginaba que el amor que Zero disfrutaba era suyo.

Porque así era más fácil mantener el castillo en el aire, su deseo irrealizable, su fantasía.

Su ceguera.

* * *

_"Creo que no nos quedamos ciegos, creo que estamos ciegos, ciegos que ven, ciegos que, viendo, no ven."_

_José Saramago._


End file.
